Make My Day
by dizzydreamerxo
Summary: Sonny's having a bad day. The last thing she needs is Chad there to annoy her. Channy two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

~Thank you to my awesome beta, **mwahabella.**~

**

* * *

**

**Make My Day**

Chapter One

Sonny is in a foul mood.

Tawni has a new boyfriend. And she

Won't

Shut

Up.

"Omigod, Sonny, look what Shaun got me while we were out today!"

Of course, Sonny is obliged to look at the object Tawni is holding in her hand, while she'd like nothing more than to shove it up her nose.

"It's a keychain, Tawni."

And it is—a cheap, shiny keychain that reads HOLLYWOOD in giant silver letters. It is something Tawni would normally use to scrape the gum off of her shoe, yet she is fascinated by it. Sonny doesn't even try to understand why this below-ordinary object has Tawni so excited.

"I know that, silly goose! But look, it glows in the dark!" she cups her hands around the keychain. "Look!"

"Nice," Sonny replies tonelessly. "Listen, Tawni. I need to get ready. So take you and your keychain somewhere else."

Tawni looks hurt. "You can't kick me out of _our_ room, Sonny. You're just going to have to live with me." She tosses her hair over her shoulder, and proceeds towards the nearest mirror.

Sonny sighs heavily before preparing for this night's episode of _So Random!_.

"Can someone please explain to me why we are dressed up like monkeys again?" Sonny asks, scratching at her latest costume. Nico, Grady, and Zora are dressed in identical garb, making baboon noises at each other.

"No, no, no, Sonny. You are a _koala bear_. Got it?" Marshall says, putting the finishing touches on the set.

"But why?" Sonny whines, throwing her fur-covered hands up in the air.

Marshall regards Sonny in amusement. "Since when are you grumpy, Little Miss _Son-_shine?" He laughs at his own lame joke.

"Since Tawni got a new boyfriend and I was forced into a monkey suit," Sonny grumbles, stalking off.

_Lucky_, she thinks, eyeing Tawni from across the room. She is dressed up semi-normal, furless and fake ear-less. She is playing the part of the used car salesman, dressed up in a fake beard and a suit. She notices with some disdain the keychain peeking out of the pocket in her pants.

"Places everyone!" Marshall cries suddenly, jolting the cast into action. "Aaaand we're rolling!"

Sonny puts on her biggest fake smile and greets her audience, waving her koala-bear hands in the air. Nico, Grady, and Zora follow suit, as well as Tawni, reaching back to flip her hair and at the last moment realizing it was tucked under a wig. Under normal circumstances—and on a normal day—Sonny would've found this amusing. But today, it just makes her fight back a scowl.

The skit today is even more stupid and pointless than normal. The koala bears are buying cars from a very flustered car salesperson. The audience gets a kick out of it, but Sonny wants to smack whoever dreamt up this torture.

Finally, the curtains close, the cameras are off, and Sonny heads backstage to change. Just as she pulls off her massive, furry head and takes a deep sigh of relief, she is greeted by a familiar voice.

"Nice costume, Sonny. You make a fabulous monkey."

Sonny grits her teeth. "It's a koala bear, Chad."

Chad laughs. "Whatever. You still looked pretty goofy out there."

Her eyes narrow. "Get lost, _Chad_."

"Don't mind if I do… _Sonny_."

"Shut up, _Chad_."

"Gladly, _Sonny_."

"I'm warning you, _Chad_. You are on my last nerve."

"Good to know, _Sonny_."

He shoots one last smirk at her, and walks off. Sonny childishly sticks her tongue out after him. As if he had seen her, his face appears around the corner again. "Oh, and one last thing, _Sonny_," he adds, putting the proper infliction on her name. "Tonight in the cafeteria _Mackenzie Falls_ is having a party. Out of the kindness of our hearts, we've invited you Randoms too."

"What if I don't want to come to the party, _Chad_?" Sonny hisses, stepping out of her costume.

Chad shrugs. "No dinner for Sonny, that's what." He winks at her, a signature Chad Dylan Cooper move, and walks away. _Hopefully_, Sonny thinks, _for good this time_.

"So, Sonny. Are you excited about the dinner party tonight?" Tawni asks, lounging on her bed and fiddling with her key chain. "You know," she continues, not waiting for a reply, "I asked Chad if I could bring Shaun, and he said yes. But I texted Shaun and he hasn't texted back yet so I don't know if he's going or not." She sat bolt upright suddenly as if she'd had an epiphany. "Now I don't know what to wear! If he's going, I want to wear something pink. You know, he complimented me when I was wearing that pink dress, so I think he likes me in pink. But if he's not going, I want to wear my new sequined heels!"

Sonny lays her head flat on her vanity, resisting the urge to bang it several times on the smooth wood. "Why don't you just wear your sequined heels with a pink outfit?" Sonny moans, her voice muffled against the hard surface.

"I can't do that! Pink and sequins just don't _go_, you know what I mean?"

"But you just bought a pink shirt with sequins on it the other day," Sonny reminds her.

"Those were rhinestones, duh-uh-uh."

Sonny makes a disjointed noise, halfway between a groan and a scream of anguish.

Tawni goes into her closet, and emerges fifteen minutes later with an outfit she deems perfect. Then she eyes Sonny, who still has her head resting on the vanity. "Sonny!" she practically shrieks. "What are you doing? We only have an hour until the party!"

"Can you say nap time?" Sonny mutters.

"You don't have time for a nap. You need to get ready!" Tawni chatters excitedly, swinging her hot pink outfit to and fro.

"Shut up, Tawni. Okay? I'm not in the mood for this stupid party anyhow. I'm just going to go in there, get some food, and get out."

"But Sonny—"

"No buts, Tawni. I'm having a really bad day and I'm exhausted and the last thing I want to do is go to a stupid party, much less hear your stupid voice!" Sonny yells, getting off her stool. "Now, if you'll excuse me—"

"Sonny! Wait just a second!" Tawni demands, stamping her foot on the floor. "You have been nothing but rude to me today. You owe me at least a few minutes of your time."

Sonny pauses. Tawni is right. Guiltily, she spreads her hands in a gesture of submission. "Alright, Tawni. Make it snappy though."

Snappy, it turned out, for Tawni meant an hour in which time she treated Sonny to a full-blown makeover. "Really, Tawni. You don't have to do this. I don't deserve it."

"I know. This is just to cheer you up. Nothing makes a girl happier than looking fabulous," Tawni explains, curling Sonny's last strand of hair. Sonny opens her mouth to disagree, but closes it. She's had enough cynicism for today.

Tawni smiles at Sonny's reflection. Sonny, surprising herself, does too. Her outfit was trademark Tawni: a fluffy strapless coral-colored dress, yellow tights, and a spectacular pair of white strappy heels. Her lipstick matched her dress, and her hair was long and curled with her bangs styled artfully to frame her face. "Tawni, thank you so much."

"We have a party to get to, Sonny."

Sonny doesn't know what she expected the party to be like, but it isn't this. The cafeteria has been completely transformed. The tables are covered in tablecloths, candles lit on each one. The lights are dimmed so far down that they might as well have been turned off, and in one corner a DJ booth is set up. Looking around, Sonny feels herself blush. All of the other girls are wearing sleek, dark dresses that look semi-normal. Sonny feels like a pink puffball.

Then she looks at Tawni, and feels immediately assured. Her outfit is about twice as worse as Sonny's and includes multiple bows and glitter and three different shades of neon pink. Tawni doesn't look embarrassed at all—her shoulders are held high and she is wearing a confident smile.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny! I think I just spotted Shaun!" Tawni squeals, hurling herself into the crowd of people. It is much more crowded than Sunny anticipated. The cast of _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls _is only about fifteen people, give or take. There looks to be at least fifty people here, half of them sitting down and the other half crowded around the tiny dance floor. She doesn't see a familiar face, until she catches sight of none other than Chad, alone in the corner of the room.

"Chad?" she inquires, stepping towards the blond in the corner.

It _is_ Chad, eyeing the party from afar. When he notices Sonny, he actually smiles.

"Hey, Chad! Nice party!" she greets him happily.

He gawks at her. "Sonny? Is that you?"

Sonny raises her eyebrows. "Yeah…" she says slowly.

"You look g—" he stops himself. "Different," he finishes.

Sonny resists the urge to twirl in her dress. "Yup. This is what happens when you let Tawni dress you."

Chad laughs lightly, but Sonny notices that he can't take his eyes off of her. She notes this fact with interest.

"Why aren't you out partying?" Sonny asks him after a moment of almost-awkward silence.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Too many people, I guess. I hadn't planned on it being this crowded."

Sonny stares at him. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do crowds?" she asks, eyes wide.

Chad recovers swiftly. "Crowds equal germs. CDC doesn't do germs, Sonny. But he can handle people."

Sonny shakes her head, watching as he ventures into the crowded room. He talks to a couple of people, laughs a couple of times, and then glances back at Sonny. He winks at her, and then turns back to the crowd.

_No_, Sonny tells herself. _My heart totally did not just skip a beat_.

"Hey look, it's Sonny!"

Sonny turns to see Nico and Grady approaching her, carrying trays of glasses. "What are you guys doing?" she asks with a laugh.

"Chad said the only way we could come to the party was if we were the service," Grady says.

"That's terrible," Sonny replies indignantly.

Nico and Grady exchange a glance. "Not really. Gives us a good pickup line, you know?" Nico clears his throat. "Madam, would you care for a drink?"

Sonny rolls her eyes them, grabbing one of the glasses. "Catch you later, Sonny!" they say, then they to go to the crowd.

_What am I going to do now? _Sonny asks herself. She takes a deep breath, then heads to the tables. She expects to see Tawni, but she's nowhere to be found. Sonny's stomach rumbles for food, but she's facing tables full of absolute strangers. Sighing, she heads over to the buffet table and grabs a couple bite-sized sandwiches speared with toothpicks and some pretzels. Plate in hand, she once more faces the tables, searching desperately for a familiar face.

She spots Chad, who is sitting at a near full table. There is an empty seat next to him, and she lunges for it.

A flicker of a smile appears on Chad's lips when he sees her. "Sonny, what are you doing?"

"Sitting here, if you don't mind," she replies. All of the people at the table are looking at her, eyeing her frilly dress. She hides the desire to make faces at all of them.

"Whatever," Chad says, turning back to his conversation.

Sonny stays silent, picking at her food. She doesn't even try to include herself in the chatter, preferring to focus her attention on her sorry excuse of a sandwich.

She is brought back to life by a firm grip on her upper arm. "What are you doing?" she practically yelps.

"Dancing," Chad says, his jaw clenched. To Sonny's horror, a slow song is playing overhead.

"No, no, no, no, no," she responds frantically. "We are _not_ slow-dancing."

"Look," he says quickly, under his breath. "Everyone else is paired off and I'll look an idiot without a dance partner. So suck it up and wrap your arms around me."

Sonny obeys, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Chad eyes her tutu of a dress skeptically. "How exactly am I going to get my arms around that?"

Sighing, Sonny changes position, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Neck," she instructs him.

"That's weird though. Girls usually do the neck thing and guys do the waist thing," Chad says, his hands at his sides.

Sonny groans, frustrated. "Look, I don't care where you put your dang hands. Just put them somewhere; we look like idiots."

Chad makes a face. "Fine," he mutters. He loops his arms around Sonny's midsection, fighting the stiff, voluminous fabric. Sonny switches her hands back to his neck.

Gently, they sway back in forth, keeping as far away from each other as they can. _This isn't so bad_, Sonny thinks. She's looking everywhere but up at Chad. When she finally does glance up at him, she finds him staring right at her. She blushes, locked in his gaze.

She realizes that they are slowly getting closer and closer as the song draws to an end. The distance between them narrows down to centimeters, and Sonny can smell Chad's sweet breath. She gulps, breaking eye contact with him. The song ends, and they break apart. Sonny still doesn't look at Chad, heavily embarrassed about what just happened between the two of them.

Then she notices Portlyn eyeing them sourly from the side of the dance floor, along with five other girls eyeing Chad wistfully. "Chad," she says slowly. "What did you mean by there not being any other girls to dance with?"

Chad smiles, but before he can reply, his friends converge on him, chattering and laughing as they head back to the same table. Sonny stays motionless, staring after Chad, waiting for an answer.

She gets one, in the form of a wink.

Sonny crosses her arms. That is the third time Chad has winked at her today, she muses silently. Fighting back a girlish giggle, she shakes her head.

_Sonny_, she commands herself soundlessly. _Stop being so fickle. It's Chad Dylan Cooper, for Pete's sake!_

She's still standing next to the dance floor, and cringes when a flailing limb whacks her in the back of the head. Sonny takes a peek at Chad again out of the corner of her eye, debating with herself. The seat next to Chad is empty again, looming over her like a raincloud.

_To heck with it_, she thinks, flipping her hair over her shoulder Tawni-style as she saunters over to Chad's table.

He greets her with a smile, beckoning to the seat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Make My Day**

Chapter Two

The clock in the cafeteria deems it 12:36 as Sonny relaxes into her hard plastic chair. The last guest has left, leaving only Chad, Sonny, Nico, Grady, and a few other stragglers from _Mackenzie Falls_, who are picking at the leftovers from the buffet table. The place is a mess, paper plates and crumbs and crumpled up napkins covering the tabletops and floors.

Chad sits next her, heaving a sigh. "Time for cleanup, Miss Munroe," he says, his eyes half shut.

Sonny wrinkles her nose. "Why can't the cleanup people get it?"

"Because the cleanup people's shift ended three hours ago," Chad replies, rising from his chair. Nico and Grady are halfway out the door, but Chad yells for them to stop. "Hey guys, I'll pay you ten dollars each to hang around and clean this place up."

Nico and Grady agree almost immediately, scrambling for the giant, rolling trash can in the corner. Sonny stands out of her chair with a yawn, rubbing her eyes wearily. She notices with annoyance that the _Mackenzie Falls _people have slipped out of the room at the mention of the word "cleanup."

They manage to make the place look decent in about twenty minutes, Chad moaning and grumbling the whole time about germs and touching people's used napkins. Sonny feels her temper rising with each muttered curse, and she knows that she needs a good night's sleep. She rises from the ground one last time, clutching a broken bit of pretzel, only to notice that she is alone in the room with Chad.

"Where's Nico and Grady?" she asks.

Chad shrugs. "I don't know. They sprinted out of here as soon as I gave them their money."

They are silent for a moment, their eyes heavily lidded and their breathing slow.

"We should get to bed," Sonny says after a while. "I feel like a zombie."

Chad remains silent, biting his lower lip. Sonny waves her hand.

"Chad? Earth to Chad? Goodnight."

She turns to go, her ankles wobbly from her long night in too-tall heels.

"Sonny, wait."

He's so quiet that Sonny barely hears him, but she finds herself coming to a halt.

"What is it, Chad?"

She looks over her shoulder at him standing there uncertainly, his blue eyes sparkling. It seemed as if she'd been oblivious to all of Chad's handsome, charming traits until today. Looking at his profile as she was sitting next to him, she realized how beautifully carved his features were, as if he was a sculpture opposed to a living human being. Or the way her fingers itched to smooth out his golden hair, to feel the silky strands on her fingertips. His smile had so suddenly made her feel weak at the knees, and just his eyes resting on hers made her heart flutter.

All of this runs through Sonny's head as she waits for his reply. Everything between her and Chad has changed so suddenly and swiftly that she isn't sure if what she's feeling is right or wrong. All she knows is in that moment she wants nothing more than for Chad to say something to make her stay.

"Dance with me?" he whispers, outstretching a hand.

Sonny blinks. "Chad, it's almost one o'clock. I'm exhausted," she replies.

Chad just looks at her.

"Fine," she mumbles, stepping forward and taking his hand in hers.

Without much warning, he's pulling her close—closer than she thinks she's ever been to him before. She is just a scant inch or two shorter than him in her heels, her mass of curls making up for some of the distance.

"We don't have any music," Sonny points out.

Chad smiles. "See, at this point I would say something all romantic about not needing music … or start singing. But seeing as I lack about as much depth as a kiddie pool, _and_ that my singing voice would bring shame to a walrus giving birth, I think I'll refrain from both."

Sonny laughs, shaking her head slightly. Chad spins her, causing Sonny to laugh even more. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

He shrugs. "Well, one time there was an episode on _Mackenzie Falls_ where we had to ballroom dance."

"Really," Sonny responds, resting her head on Chad's shoulder. She can feel him tense slightly, but she doesn't move. Chad's grip on her tightens.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you all night," Chad says softly.

"Really." Sonny closes her eyes, giving into her drowsiness. She feels comfortable and warm and happy; sleep is weighing her down. "What would that be?"

"You're beautiful."

Sonny opens her eyes with a snort. "Stop it, Chad. I know you don't mean that."

"But I do, Sonny. I really do."

"What did it take, a pair of mustard-colored tights and a tutu to bring out my true beauty?" Sonny replies jokingly, removing her cheek from his shoulder.

Chad shakes his head. "No. I'm serious about this. Tonight has just made me realize how much I like you. Sure, I liked you before, but I had always just thought of you as 'Sonny the Silly Random' instead of just … _Sonny_. And I just realized that maybe I knew all along that I felt for you more deeply. Because yes, Sonny. I have feelings for you."

Sonny looks up at Chad in disbelief. "So tonight, everything about tonight, was real?"

"Of course it was real," Chad breathes, stroking her dark brown hair.

Sonny shakes her head violently. "But Chad, this isn't you: this—this guy that's sweet and affectionate and heartfelt. You're a jerk in real life, a heartbreaker and an idiot. I have trouble believing that you truly care about me. You've never been so kind to me until tonight. Is it because of the way I look? Is it because I look pretty? Is that why you suddenly love me? Because I don't know why you do," Sonny retorts.

"Sonny, please. I'm not lying to you."

Sonny observes Chad closely, studying his pretty blue eyes. She doesn't see anything that leads her to believe he's lying, which scares her even more.

"It wouldn't work between us. We can barely stand each other, you know that," she whispers.

"But what about tonight?" he begs, squeezing her hand in his.

"I don't know, maybe tonight was just a fluke. Tomorrow we'll go back to hating each other like normal. It's what we _do_, Chad. We fight and we bicker and we annoy the crap out of each other. This just isn't right." She looks at him, pleading him to understand.

"How do you know? We could at least try. Try to make things work. You know that you have feelings for me too. You can't just forget everything that's happened between us tonight." Chad takes a shaky breath and reaches out a hand to stroke Sonny's cheek.

She flinches away. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this," she murmurs, pulling out of his grasp. "Goodnight."

--

Sonny closes the door shut behind her, alone in the darkness of her room. She realizes that she hasn't seen Tawni since early that night, figuring that she must have snuck out of the party and is already in bed. She pads through the room softly, heading towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

The bathroom light is on and the door is shut. Sonny opens the door tentatively, too tired to think things through.

Tawni is on the bathroom floor in her pink dress, lying in a heap of used tissues with her eyes closed.

"Tawni!" Sonny yelps, bending over next to the girl. "Tawni, what are you doing? What happened?" She shakes Tawni's shoulders to wake her up.

Slowly, Tawni stirs awake. "Sonny?" she mumbles, squinting in the harsh bathroom light. She blinks a few times, taking in her surroundings. "Oh no," she sighs, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "I fell asleep in here."

Tawni's eyes are bloodshot and rimmed in red. She looks horrible, like she'd been crying all night long.

"What happened?" Sonny repeats, helping Tawni to her feet.

Tawni frowns. "You know how I said I thought I saw Shaun at the party?"

Sonny nods.

"He was there all right," Tawni says with a bitter laugh, "all over one of those _Mackenzie Falls_ sluts."

Sonny's mouth falls open in horror. "No kidding?"

Tawni just scowls in reply. "The jerk. You know, I actually liked him. I guess you can't trust any of these Hollywood hotties, especially the ones with the pretty faces."

Sonny finds herself thinking of Chad and his pretty blue eyes. _He'd never do this to me_, she thinks.

Tawni swipes at the dried spit in the corners of her mouth with a grimace. "I'm scared to look in the mirror."

_I don't blame you_, Sonny thinks, leading the girl into the bedroom. She flicks the lights on, and both girls undress quickly, tossing their worn and beaten dresses in a pile in the floor.

Once Sonny is settle in her bed with the lights turned off, she finds that her mind is on overload. She can't sleep with the racket going on in her brain.

"So, how did things go with you and Chad?" Tawni's voice emerges from the darkness.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asks warily, the quaver in her voice giving her away.

"Come _on_, Sonny. I saw the two of you _slow dancing_. And, I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other. _Total_ chemistry," Tawni explains.

Sonny feels herself blush in the darkness. "Well, I hate to burst Tawni's bubble, but what Chad and I had for that brief second is history."

"Oh, Sonny. That can't be true. Passion like that doesn't die within a few hours," Tawni chirps.

"You called that _passion_? What we had was nothing. Absolutely nothing," Sonny says, clenching her jaw.

Tawni laughs. "I know when I see something, Sonny. And what you and Chad had was definitely _something_. Not nothing."

Sonny frowns, burrowing deeper into her sheets. A growing sense of dread fills her stomach. "I think it's too late to fix things."

Tawni yawns loudly. "It's … never... too late … goodnight … Sonny," she mumbles after a long pause.

Without another word, Sonny silently leaves her bed and hurries out of the room, slipping into the darkened hallway.

Using the faint lights from outside, she is able to guide her way to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set. She ventures to the back hallway, a place she's never been before. The doors are all shut with the lights off. She has no idea which room is the one she is looking for, and she finds herself wishing that she was still back in her room.

The last door on the hall looks promising—a giant, blow up poster of _Mackenzie Falls_ covers most of the door, Chad Dylan Cooper's face eerily large. Sonny takes a deep breath and knocks tentatively on the door. She crosses her fingers and chews on her lip nervously, waiting for an answer. Finally, the door opens.

Sonny breaths a sigh of relief when she sees Chad's face, outlined by the dim light coming from his room. "Sonny," he whispers when he sees her. "What are you doing?"

Chad's eyes are rimmed in red and his hair is sticking out crazily. He's still in his outfit from the party—black suit, red tie. But everything about him is disheveled, and Sonny feels uncomfortable seeing such an always-put-together person in tatters before her. She thinks of Tawni again, lying in her pile of tissues with her eyes rubbed raw and black tears of mascara streaked down her face. She thinks about how horrible Shaun had been to Tawni, how he had cheated on her and broken her.

_I don't want to be broken_, Sonny reminds herself. But looking at Chad and his slightly exasperated expression, she finally pulls together.

"Something I should have done earlier," she replies, standing on her tiptoes to peck Chad on the lips.

Chad looks at her uncertainly. "What was that?" he croaks, his voice weak in the late night.

"A kiss," Sonny replies sheepishly.

Chad shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist.

"I'll show you a real kiss, Sonny Munroe."

* * *

~The End~


End file.
